1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orthosis for correcting the position of a two-jointed body joint, which extends across the two body parts interconnected by the body joint, the orthosis being provided with two arms, which are held in place on the body parts by a respective fastening means and are interconnected by a pivot joint adjacent to the body joint.
2. Description of Background Art
For bending of the body parts required during normal movement, the pivot joint is formed by a central adjusting ring bordered by both arms, which for the one arm has an axle ring, which is coaxial to the adjusting ring, and for the other arm has a ring bearing, which is eccentric to the axle ring. The rotational plane of the ring bearing is pivotable with respect to the rotational plane of the axle ring by rotating the adjusting ring in such a way and at such an angle that the arm, supported by the ring bearing in conjunction with the body part retained by it, assumes a pivoting position of this body part as opposed to the stretched normal position, depending on the rotation angle of the adjusting ring in relation to the arm connected to the axle ring,
An orthosis such as this is illustrated and described in EP 1 568 337 B1. The object of this orthosis is to correct and stabilize the position of the body joint, the joint being a big toe or a knee joint, for example.
In the known orthosis, the two joints connecting the body joint are connected to the arms forming the orthosis, which are interconnected in the pivot joint. More specifically, the pivot joint is formed by the central adjusting ring, which includes the axle ring for the one arm and the ring bearing for the other arm. An orthosis design is thereby, used, wherein the ring bearing is mounted eccentrically with respect to the axle ring and coaxially with respect to the adjusting ring. As a result, the rotational plane of the ring bearing and the rotational plane of the axle ring are pivoted in relation to one another, depending on the adjustment of the adjusting ring.